Lunch Hour at the Tower
by CaribbeanTrinidadian
Summary: It was lunch an ordinary lunch hour at the Tower. Darcy/Bruce Fluff.


A/N

* * *

 **So I recently decided to start back writing, it wasn't a spontaneous decision more like an inevitable wakeup call. I have always loved Kat Dennings and her take on the newly added character of the Marvel Universe, Darcy Lewis. An OC that apparently had us fans, wishing she had a more included role in some of the other marvel masterpieces. I decided to write my own Darcy Lewis One Shot.**

* * *

 **Lunch Hour at the Tower**

She stood in front of the giant building, labelled Avengers Towers for obvious reasons, more like a giant penis monument if she ever saw one, after all it was named Stark before. She grinned and tightened her grip on the russet colored satchel at her side.

She entered the lobby and made her way to the front desk. The receptionist glanced at her, and then her boobs and shrugged her off.

'Keep it together Lewis.' She reminded herself.

''Good morning, I'm here to see Ms. Potts, I have an appointment.'' She said through well placed smile.

''Name.''

'' Darcy Elizabeth Lewis.''

''Take a right, and elevator number three should take you to Ms. Potts floor.''

''Thanks.''

'Smile….first day…'

The lift closed and then came the elevator music. _Too early for classical._

''Couldn't they play anything a bit more in this century?'' she asked out loud.

''I'm sorry Ms. Lewis, do you have any specific preference,'' came a disembodied voice that reminded her of a British Butler.

She nearly jumped a foot in the air, ''God?'' she looked around hesitantly.

''I do apologize again Ms. Lewis, I am J.A.R.V.I.S, an A.I specifically designed by Mr. Stark to run the tower on day to day operations.

She nodded slowly, ''Okay…Jay man…you can call me Darcy.'' She grinned upwards.

''Of course…Miss—Darcy, what would you like to hear?''

''Something with a bit more soul and upbeat, if you got any ACDC I'd love to hear some Thunderstruck.''

''One of Sirs favorites as well…'' he seemed to trail off and suddenly the familiar guitar of Angus Young began and she could only bob her head.

The elevator dinged open and someone entered but she was too lost in the music to care. The other occupant could only smile in amusement at the raven haired brunette beside him.

He noticed that she also wore glasses but hers were bunched up at the bridge of her nose in concentration as she mouthed to the words of ACDC.

''Um…excuse me Miss?'' He said as the music died down.

Her eyes snapped open and she grinned sheepishly. 'Hi?'

'Hi?'

''You didn't see all of that did you?'' She hoped against hope, why of all the days she would make a complete ass of herself around a cute guy.

''Would it make you feel better if I said no?'' He grinned down at her and noticed she was a foot shorter than he was.

'Kill me now ...oh Thor.' She groaned.

''You're pretty good, if it helps.'' She smiled in spite of everything just as the elevator dinged and he stepped out.

''Wait…what's your name?'' She yelled as he excited.

''Bruce! '' He replied over his shoulder.

'Bruce….surely it couldn't be that _Bruce_ , could it? I mean, I only went to Culver went the Hulk attacked because of those soldiers, but I never once had a class with the guy…could he really be that smexy scruff professor that Danny was talking about?'

Then she arrived on her specified floor.

''Miss –Darcy, Ms. Potts is eagerly waiting to meet you, please follow the lights as you are navigated to her office.''

''Thanks Jay man.''

''My pleasure Darcy.'' She could feel his amusement and followed the highlighted lights on the ground.

* * *

The meeting with Pepper had been surreal; she would be working under Jane as promised along with supervising and Mr. Stark. To quote Pepper, ''Scientists get lost in their work, they need you much more than they realize.''

She grinned and tucked away her clearance pass and went back to the ground floor to get her finger prints inducted into the server so that Jarvis would have her on record as a Stark Employee and she didn't really need any keys after this. A clearance pass was required due to the delicate floors, which was basically the Scientists, Assassins and Super Soldiers.

Later she could only gape at her new apartment.

'I can get used to this.'

* * *

 _3 weeks later_

Darcy chewed on the bottom of her pen, it was a bad habit she taken from _her best-friend-slash-boss_ Jane Foster, world renowned physicists and opener of the aforementioned Rainbow Bridges. She hummed underneath her breath as her eyes ran across various schematics that had her decoding Jane's handwriting into something worth reading.

' _Chicken scratch_.' She groaned mentally.

She had gotten the much needed six credits needed from her internship to graduate Culver University with a Bachelor's degree in Political Science and a minor in Engineering. She could never understand how the stars seemed to fascinate Jane so much, but she could understand how to take apart a car and how to put it back together, just because she had the girls, a fabulous set of double D's, which apparently labelled her in the eyes of society as beauty sans brains, she was proud of herself.

That didn't stop the occasional sexist quips though, 'Who'd you have to flash to get here sweetheart?' or the occasional 'Are you sure you aren't lost Miss, that floor is R&D, meant for special access only.' When she had been sure to flash the _asshats_ her clearance badge that had been given personally to her by her bosses boss Miss Virginia 'Pepper' Potts herself, goddess of getting shit done and mile long legs, the idiots could only stutter their apologies as she gave a condescending smile and made sure her best leather boots were on show, for they could only watch her sweet ass walkaway in victory.

''Jay I need Superhero Hunger Status.''

'' Captain Rogers is currently in the gym sparring with Agents Romanov while Agent Barton is currently working in the shooting range with Sergeant Barnes. Sir has not eaten as well as Drs. Banner and Foster.''

''Alright Jay, I want you to put an order to the Caribbean Place on Park Street, for Captain McSweetPants, Sweet Potatoes with Macaroni Pie, Lentil Peas and Stu Chicken, Upsized . Belay that. Make that Double order for the Captain. –''

''He's a Super soldier must be burning lots of calories, for Bucky, same order but instead of Lentil make it Red Beans and add some coleslaw.—''

''For the Assassins, call in an order at the Indian place on Broadway, I heard Tasha was feeling for a little Indian curry. So double that for them, include chicken tikka masala, mango, sweet rice, chickpeas and pumpkin, same for Hawk-with-fabulous muscles, sans chickpeas. –''

''We don't want another Porcelain incident like dark Wednesday—'' she cringed.

''Affirmative Darcy—''

''Carrying on, for the scientists, the Mexican Place on 20th with unbelievable awesome Doritos Loco Tacos— she continued.

''I want the usual for Janey, Tony and I, extra portions for McFluffly Jolly Green and for dessert, 5 cherry pies and 4 blueberry pies from Martha's Bakery .'' she finished.

''It will be done Darcy, I shall notify when the orders have arrived.''

''Thanks Jay.''

''You're welcome Darcy.''

She went back to humming as she began to get lost in her work.

Never could it be said that Darcy wasn't good at her job, she was _effin_ amazing at it. She had been the intern, the lab goffer, the friendly assistant, now she was the personal assistant to not just one but three super geniuses who could take over the world if they wished it.

Dealing with the lunch order wasn't her job per say but once she got a good feel of the place she began doing what she did best, mother-henning the shit out of the superheroes. Whenever Bucky seemed to regress into his semi-aggressive attitude, ole 30's dance music could be heard around the tower. When Steve seemed to be depressed about being in the future where as his only living connection to the past was in his own sulky mood, a few ole pictures of ole Brooklyn could be found at his door.

When Natasha was feeling a bit reclusive or Clint was feeling the ole memories of nearly killing his partner and handler from his Loki episode, a doll in the shape of a ballerina could be found in front of her door with a plush robin hood in front of his. It gave them a sense of normalcy.

Darcy went out of the way to make her people at home, while they were out fighting bad guys, she was in the tower trying not to worry about them. So she would clean and clean and bake up a storm. She would make Sunday lunches on a Tuesday fit for a table of army men and she loved it. It gave her a sense of belonging, being the ordinary one. She could see the side they wouldn't allow others to see.

Pepper had informed her of Tony's nightmares about the Portal, so she knew what to look out for; Bruce sometimes was the hardest to snap back to the reality, always with the fear that he would hurt them, his team, and his new but slightly dysfunctional family.

She would pester Tony to teach her something about robotic engineering, he would amuse her since he didn't think she would understand what he was telling her but Darcy was currently working on her Master's degree in Engineering. She loved learning new things from him, they could bond on that. She kept the questions interesting and he even showed her the outline of his arc reactor. For Bruce, a special brew of tea would on his desk, still warm and inviting.

The eccentric and slightly oblivious members were clueless about their presents and various happenings in the tower but they never could find out who left those gifts.

Jarvis was under strict privacy protocols as not to discuss it and while Tony could override his system, he chose not to.

* * *

20 Minutes Later.

* * *

''The Food has arrived Darcy.'' Jarvis alerted her.

''Have them sent them up, I'll get the plates and have lunch ready.''

All food had been laid out, a la picnic style. She nodded in approval. ''Alert the Piranhas.''

She grinned as the Assassins walked into the communal room and sat around the table as the Super soldier trickled in one by one.

Steve shot her a quizzical glance as he sat beside Bucky and lastly the Scientists walked in like a pack of zombies on the hunt for brains.

''Okay I hope you all liked your orders. For those of you who don't know who I am, I am Darcy Lewis, Assistant to our resident astrophysicists, Dr. Jane Foster. I have personally called in your food orders and as of today, lunch will be eaten with the rest of the team.—

''While I have only been here for three weeks, and I do see how well you all work together, there is still a lot you all must work on as a team and while you don't think it's worth your time. I think it is—

''I have it on full authority that this team bonding is needed. My mother used to always tell me that food could be used to bring family together. So I'm doing this.''

''That means no talk of gamma anything, robotics or rainbow bridges,'' she said while looking at the Scientists, narrowing her eyes as they looked away.

''No guns, No hydra talk,'' she glanced at the Assassins and Super soldiers.

''Any questions?''

Silence.

''Good…let's eat.'' She nodded and pulled a chair out next to Jane who was guzzling down root beer and while eying her Taco which a deep hunger.

''Um…Darcy.'' She was interrupted before she could take a bite of her Taco.

''Yes Jay Man-''—

''…a package has been sent to you.''

She sighed. ''I'll get it.''

''You all converse.'' She shot them a pointed look.

She tucked the package under her arm as she stepped back out on the communal floor.

''Jay did you do a biometric scan on this?''

''Yes I have and it is safe Darcy.''

''Thanks.''

She walked over to her seat as the conversation was actually picking up where Steve and Bucky discussed their friends in the Howling Commandos, Natasha and Bruce were flirting up a storm, while Tony , Jane and Clint was talking about new ways to improve a new green energy project that involved simple aerodynamics.

''Who's that from?'' Jane asked .

She shrugged.

She tore open the package and gasped before giving a big shriek of happiness.

''Janey….it's my I-POD!''

''WHAT!'' She exclaimed and looked at the old i-Pod before snatching the note that came with it.

''Thought I'd return this-Coulson.'' She read outloud.

''Hmm…well at least Agent i-Pod thief finally sent it back. '' They grinned at each other while the other occupants of the room seemed to have gone silent.

''Are you guys okay?''

''Did someone die?'' Steve seemed to have twitched a second before grabbing the note from Jane's hand.

''Coulson's alive.''

''That I am Captain.''

''I am currently being overridden Sir.'' Jarvis informed Tony.

They could only gape at the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D as he smiled albeit grimly. Clint seemed to have gone paler as Natasha grimaced.

''I'm sorry that we had to meet under such circumstances Avengers, but as I was truly dead a couple of times, my death rather how morbid it did appear, did give you all the push that was needed to save New York.''

''Well…Agent…welcome back.'' Tony murmured.

The others smiled slowly.

''Are you going to send back Jane's other note books?'' Darcy asked.

'' Yes, Doctor Foster shall receive her data as soon as possible.'' Jane beamed.

''Took you long enough.''

He chuckled lowly before the screen went black.

''Well then…I'm hungry.'' Darcy said amongst the awkward silence.

She grabbed her Taco and made a low moan as it was consumed within minutes before reaching for another.

Jane rejoined her and soon the conversation was back on again with Clint promising to teach Darcy archery when she begged.

It was just a normal lunch day in the tower after all.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you all liked it, I know I'm a bit rusty and Darcy could be funnier but I'd imagine only being their three weeks she's still a bit awkward. She could do things behind the scenes and not take credit for them as opposed to actually admitting she was doing something nice.**

 **~CaribbeanTrinidadian.**


End file.
